


Twenty Six

by Charming Facade (CrystalSilhouette)



Series: Not That Anyone Is Counting [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fantasizing, First Time, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Steamy, wanna bet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalSilhouette/pseuds/Charming%20Facade
Summary: What's a bet between friends? Proof of how much better one is over the other, for a start. Lance and Keith decided to make a wager on which is more capable in the training room. Unfortunately, there are other things going through someone's mind and it's going to cost them the win. But will he be the one paying the price? Or will it be the opposing party?





	Twenty Six

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poor excuse for some smutty nonsense. I had the idea biting at my heels while I was on vacation and it had to get typed out. I make no apologies. I stand by my KLance lovin'! (Though, I might apologize for the banality of it.) Still, sorry, not sorry.

**Twenty Six**

 

It was an unbearably slow day. No missions. No visits. No action. Just plain old boredom in the Castle of Lions. Lance couldn’t stand it. Everything was so quiet that he could hear his heartbeat bouncing off the hallway walls. Everyone managed to find something to busy their time with while the ship carted them off to their next destination. Hunk spent his time experimenting in the kitchen. Pidge was holed up in her room hacking away at some computer stuff. Keith was undoubtedly in the training room. Shiro was at the helm, _literally_ staring off into space. Allura and Coran? Probably off doing… Altean… things. Lance groaned heavily as he tromped down the hall. The only thing that seemed _remotely_ interesting was the training room. Lance smirked at the thought of heckling his fellow paladin in the midst of his workout.

He entered the second level balcony overlooking the training floor and found Keith in the center playing defense against a training droid. He moved over to the panel and brought up the intel screen. It was Keith’s second round and the robot was peaked at a level 4 A.I. Could be interesting. Lanced moved back over to the edge of the balcony and folded his arms, resting his elbows atop the wall and watched.

The droid was pulling nothing more than hack-and-slash moves at Keith, but he covered every blow. Lance watched intently as Keith bided his time, waiting for an opening. In a split second, he saw it. The droid slashed down against his blade and lifted its arm for the return swing. As it did, Keith swung upward with his sword and buried it right under it’s shoulder, rendering it’s attack arm useless. In the midst of the malfunction, Keith swept his leg and dropped the machine to the ground where he buried the point of his sword into its mechanical eye.

“Not bad, samurai.” Lance’s clapping echoed in the empty room, “Not bad.”

Keith wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand as he turned to look over his shoulder at the other paladin. “You think you can do better?”

“Now, that’s not at all what I was insinuating…” Lance stepped onto the lift that brought him down to Keith’s level, “But since you bring it up, I’m sure I can do pretty damn good myself, yes.”

“Is that right?” Keith’s brow piqued derisively as his blade shifted back into a bayard.

“Indeed, good sir. It is true.” Lance feigned derisive haughtiness in his answer, hands on his hips and his nose up-turned.

This time, Keith smirked. “Alright. Put up or shut up.”

“Yeah?” Lance grinned, this was going to get interesting. “Weapon of choice. Droids at 2. Highest count wins.”

“Done. Stakes?”

Lance folded his arms and stroked at his chin as he thought. “If… Hmn…” He glanced at Keith, “If I win, you lose the mullet!”

“What?!” Lance gave him a smug sidelong glance, “Fine! If **I** win, you shave your head completely!”

Keith gave a catty grin when he saw Lance flinch at his side of the wager. Lance grimaced and growled a bit before throwing his hand out. Keith grabbed it solidly and they shook on it. The bet was set. While Lance left to suit up, Keith set the parameters of the field and rounds. The day just got _way_ more interesting.

 

Lance stepped out onto the training floor, armored sans helmet and ready to go. He was up first. He pulled his bayard out and it shifted into his signature rifle. He looked over his shoulder at Keith on the overlook and nodded. “Time for the artist to paint his masterpiece!” Keith rolled his eyes and initiated the sequence. Lance’s round began.

The droids came out, guns blazing. McClain had little concern. There were only three of them and he was fast enough to take one out with a deadshot to the head. The other two took little more than a few minutes to follow. Second wave. Five, this time, and from different points of the room. He tucked and rolled from under the barrage of shots, taking out two droids in the motion. The rest he took out in like fashion. Third wave. He ran across the floor, dodging shots, when he suddenly caught movement in the corner of his eye. He halted and leaned back just quick enough to miss the downswing of a sword. The droid tactics were beginning to vary. Before the machine could pick up the blade, Lance took a shot to its torso and it was done.

Keith watched Lance’s every move. There was no denying the man had skill. There was no admitting it out loud either. Along with a good handful of other things going through Keith’s mind. Lance was sharp. He was quick to react. And he looked real good with that armor on. He always did. He caught of flash of that debonair smirk as he cut down two more droids with little effort. He was certainly a confident sort, but he wore it well. Really well, actually. Keith folded his arms tightly while he watched Lance take down another droid. As it fell to its knees he vaulted off of it and kicked the last of the wave in the chest, landing it backward onto the ground. Kneeling over it, he reached down and patted the side of it’s head. “Nice try, pal.” He placed the end of his barrel on the droid’s forehead and fired.

The waves were coming in full force now, barrages of bullets and all types of hand weapons all trained on one McClain. Keith was impressed. He’d never seen Lance with such a serious and determined face before. The sweat glistened over his intensely knitted brow as he moved and show, his aim second nature, every bullseye clearly made without effort. Keith swallowed thickly at that particular detail, picturing a slightly different scenario. He shook it from his mind just in time to catch Lance getting struck with an enemy shot in the calf. The program reacted and his boot cemented to the ground. “Shit!” Suddenly distracted by his immobility he failed to dodge a second and his left arm became too heavy to use. He shot from the hilt, firing as fast as he could at the approaching assault of droids before he was out gunned. Four shots to the torso and the session terminated.

“Computer, final tally.”

“Total assault droids subdued: Twenty six.”

“Looks like you’re up, Keith.” Lance stepped up onto the lift, setting his bayard at his side. “Unless that’s too high a number for you.”

“In your dreams, Gun Jocky.” Keith smirked as he and Lance swapped places on the lift. He stepped into place and fell into stance, the hilt of his sword gripped expertly in both hands. “Ready.”

Lance had to be honest, he was just a little bit worried. He slid a hand through his hair and sighed before he hit the button. Keith’s round began.

One down. Two down. Three and four at the same time. After taking on level four A.I.s, level two was a cinch. He was taking down waves before they had a chance to step into the ring. Why stand in the open with a gun when you could just bring the fight to a quicker end with a blade? It was always something Keith wondered in the back of his mind. He was up to nine now. His attack droids relied more on close combat than Lance’s did, though there was still decent a mix of tactics. At the moment he was sandwiched between two sword users and they swung at him in a pattern that left him in the defensive. The first hacked at him on a horizontal axis and he ducked, but he saw the second pull back for a thrust. _Perfect,_ he thought and jumped back at the last second. As he did the end of the droid’s blade buried into its partner, putting it out of commission. Half a second later and that one, too, was done.

Just in time, before he could celebrate to himself, Keith had to tuck and roll from an assail of bullets from down the field. Lance leaned over the rail to see four droids entering from his end of the arena and looked up to Keith – or at least where he was a second ago. His eyes darted around the room, looking for the active player and found him right at the droids, already having taken one down and retreating before having another go at those that were left. Damn, if Keith wasn’t fast. Oh, he was starting to really worry. Both his hands slid over his head, hiding his hair as best he could. He was going to miss his luscious locks… Why did Keith have to be so good at this? The guy was a fucking tornado. _Graceful too. Too bad he hardly smiled. He would look better if he smiled more. Not that he wasn’t handsome to begin with._ Lance shook his head. What kind of a train of thought was that?  “Weird.” He brushed off the reveries and turn his attention back to the action below.

Keith had a droid on his tail, ready to skewer him with a spear. He made straight for a wall, leaping up and kicking off of it into a backflip. He righted himself with a twist and sliced the machine in two as he landed. Just as he found his balance, he quickly made another backflip and heard the sound of metal hit the floor where he had just landed. His feet found the ground again and he launched forward, shouldering the attacker into the wall. Sticking his sword into its side, he ended it. The next wave came from all sides and there were too many to get a quick count. Bullets sprayed around him and he managed to dodge most of them. He skidded to a stop just in time to watch a shot flash by in front of him. Unfortunately, he didn’t see the droid behind him and couldn’t dodge the kick square in the back.

He tumbled, allowing himself to hit the floor lest he get hit with a shot just trying to stay upright. When he rolled over, the droid was on him. Only, for a flash of a second, it looked like Lance as he had hovered over the droid in his session. It leaned in over him and he could see the beads of sweat glisten like the blue of his eyes. “Keith.” He nearly shuddered at the call of his name. “KEITH!” He blinked back to reality just in time to see the raise point over his head. “Shit!” He lifted his legs and wrapped them around the droid’s torso, throwing it off balance and pulling it down to the ground with him. He rolled to one side freeing himself from his capturer. Before it could get up, he stabbed its torso. _What the fuck?!_ Keith’s brows knitted tightly. _Not now!_ He had been on the ground too long. The mass of droids was gathering too close, ranged and close combat was going to be overwhelming real fast. “Shit!”

A shot was fired and he sidestepped, backing into another droid. Turning his blade he shoved it behind him and into the side of the droid behind him. Another shot and he ducked. He had to parry the swing of a spear, but managed to slice through that torso. Two shots and he doubled over, covering his head. A droid grabbed at his wrist and he buried his sword in its face. Another droid grabbed him from behind and he braced himself to flip it forward, but before he could, a second droid took a swing directly at him. Keith’s eyes widened at the point being thrust at him. He drew in a sharp breath and it stopped fractions of an inch in front of him. He was done. The session terminated.

“Total assault droids subdued: Twenty five.” Keith was released.

“Woo! That was _intense!_ ” Lance yelled from the balcony.

Keith said nothing as he looked up at his competitor, setting his bayard to his side. Lance jumped onto the lift and headed down to meet Keith on the floor. He didn’t want to see him. Keith’s hands were clenched in tight fists. He didn’t want to see him.

“Dude! That was so close!” he was half way down, whooping about in Lance’s normal fashion.

Not now. Keith turned and left the room. He didn’t want to be anywhere near Lance right now. He didn’t run, but his steps were certainly driven and he completely ignored every call behind him to stop and come back. _God, damn it._ Keith was in a hurry to get away from Lance and the rest of the world.

 

 

 

“Keith!” Lance rapped at Keith’s door, “You can’t hide from me just because you lost the bet. I’m not going to let you ignore me!”

He was determined to claim his due course. He won that bet fair and square and Keith wasn’t going to shirk out on his part of the deal. It was odd to him, even, that Keith would just run away. Fight him about it and argue, sure. But hide? Seriously, Keith? After a quick change back into his normal wardrobe, Lance went in search of what he was owed. It didn’t have to be immediate. He was willing to let Keith say his goodbyes, but he definitely wanted to be the one to do the honor! Asking around, the only one that seemed to have crossed paths with Keith in the interim was Coran and he pointed toward the man’s humble abode. It was a place to start anyway.

Lance tried the door and it opened, much to his surprise. He stepped in and called again. “Keith! Don’t be a sore loser, man. Besides, it’s hair. It’ll grow back.” He didn’t see any sign of him. Did he duck out before Lance could make it over? “Hey! Grumpy Cat!” Lance wandered into the middle of the room and eventually heard the running water in toward the back. _Aah. Hiding in the shower?_ _Please, I can totally wait you out._ He thought smugly to himself and moved to the shower door, listening to make sure that it wasn’t some distraction ploy.

“U-uhn..” The haze of falling water in the background was hardly enough to mask the distinct sound of a heated moan. _Wh-_ Lance blinked a second before pressing his ear carefully against the smooth door surface. “Mmmnh…” **That** was unmistakable. McClain’s cheeks began to flush as he realized what was going on just on the other side of the door. He knew that kind of sound and he knew the voice that made them. _Oh, shit. Oh, shit…_ Where was that snark he was so fond of spitting? Where were the snide comments at the taboo activities Keith was taking part in? That jocular taunting was nowhere to be found, oddly enough. Instead, Lance’s mind was filled with Keith’s voice.

“N-ngh! Lance…” just as Keith’s mind seemed to be filled with him.

Lance shifted away from the door, a hand reaching to cover his mouth. _What the fuck?_ He clasped over his lips rather tightly, making sure his surprise didn’t make a sound. If Keith caught him in his room – and after _that?!_ Oh, man. _No. That’s not what I heard…_ The ridiculousness of it was almost laughable. Right? Lance gently leaned against the door fully, carefully. He held his breath. The sound was muffled through the door, plus the shower was noisy! There was no way that – Lance heard a second call of his name in a heated and airy moan. _Holy shit!_ Lance’s pulse raced, and he honestly didn’t know what to do. Keith was… and with… Before he could even consider how he was even supposed to feel about it, he found himself listening to Keith rather intently; finding the interest in just how much Keith got off on him growing rather quickly.

What was he imagining? How was Lance behaving in that fantasy Keith was working up? Soon, he began to picture the man in the shower thinking of him as he serviced himself. He couldn’t help but envision that just on the other side of the door, Keith was standing bare beneath the rain of water illicitly working on release. Coupled with the real noises from within, Lance was straying further and further into his own dark fantasies. _Damn it._ He was getting excited. With each noise he heard, he pulsed harder, he envisioned more. _Damn it!_ His eyes shut tight, unsure if he wanted to get the images out of his head or see them clearer. He could hear Keith’s heavy breathes and began to picture himself with him, giving him every reason to make the sounds he heard. _This is a bad idea. This is_ such _a bad idea._ Lance was beginning to fall father into that spiraling wanton need that he started forgetting himself and his prudence. His hand slide down the door just slightly without him realizing it, but it didn’t go entirely unnoticed.

God damn, Lance. Why did he have to have such a serious look on his face? Why did he have to be so _distracting_? Keith couldn’t believe that he let his thoughts overtake him in the middle of his session. It threw him completely off thinking of Lance, hovering over him, hot and covered in sweat. And with that look on his face. _Shit!_ Not only was he frustrated then, he lost the fucking bet! Who knows just how long Lance was going to lord that over him. But, damn did he look good out on the field. His eyes drifted shut and Keith focused on that damned smirk of his, with those intense eyes. Lance never appeared so mature before. He could hear that voice calling his name again and he shuddered. “Mmmnh…”

Suddenly, Keith stopped dead. _What the fuck was that?!_ His eyes shot open and darted straight to the door. He listened, ready to pick out anything that wasn’t the sound of water hitting the floor. After a moment, there was a soft thump. It was barely audible, but Keith’s hearing had always been rather sharp, and he was usually highly attentive to anything out of the ordinary. He stepped out of the shower, leaving it to run without him. He moved right up to the door and listened intently. He heard a breath right against it. Bingo.

In the quickest second of his life, Lance felt the door he leaned heavily against shift as it opened. His heart stopped. Before he could fall into the room, he felt the front of his shirt get yanked forward. He heard the door close and, immediately, his back was slammed against it. He was caught, his hand in an irrefutably compromising place, and Keith’s murderous eyes on him point blank. He didn’t dare look anywhere else, but Keith’s piercing eyes. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t speak. Lance was just waiting for Keith to start laying on to him. _What the hell are you doing?! Why are you in_ my _room?_ He started going through every argument in his head, looking as quickly as he could for a way to win this one. He was a dead man.

Like the strike of lighting Keith reached for him, but not how Lance had expected. Keith grabbed his hand over his pants and forced it against his stiffened excitement. His body flinched at the pressure and he gasped sharply in surprise. No sooner had his lips parted were they surrounded by Keith’s own. The breath was soon exchanged for an uncontrolled, quivering moan. His eyes, squeezed shut at the grab, refused to open lest this just be part of the fantasy he was having on the other side of the door and the reality was his face being beaten to a bloody pulp. He felt Keith’s hand move, manipulating his own against his heat, slowly upward before coaxing it back down. Lips shifted, and he felt warm wet movement against his tongue. His hand began to move of its own volition, Keith, however, never laxing in pressure there. Even with his captor’s other hand still clenched in his shirt, Lance began to lean his back into the door himself, his hips shifting forward slightly. His chin lifted as his mouth opened further to accommodate any further exploration Keith may have sought, heavy breaths spilling between them after the solid smacking of lips.

“U-ngh.” Lance soon found himself making those lurid noises. He was surprised at himself over how willing he was. Shouldn’t he put up more of a fight? An argument? Some resistance? After several more kisses, Keith shifted back, letting Lance free.

“Lose ‘em.”

“W-what?” Lance could feel how red in the face he was, the back of his neglected hand rising to his mouth to try and hide the embarrassment he still wore. Now that Keith was a step away, Lance inadvertently got a good look at him; his hair in a messy, wet mop on his head, dripping as it curtained the serious-but-still-beautiful features of his face, his paler skin slick and glistening in the light, every curve and crease of his body highlighted by the gleam. _A smile would definitely_ make _that._ How was Keith getting into his head like this?

“The clothes. Now.” Lance wasn’t all that keen with the demanding tone. “Unless you want me to do it.”

“ _No._ ” Lance retorted, “I can do it myself.”

His own tone was that of a snarky child answering a mother. Before he would allow himself to think anymore, Lance reached both arms over his head and pulled at the back of his shirt. He dropped it to the floor and began to slide out of the rest, his eyes never once looking at Keith in the process. Once he finished, he stood tensely in front of the other naked body, both of their intentions laid out before the other. What the hell was he doing?

”Get in.”

Lance thought he would respond with some sharp wit to the domineering Keith the next time he gave an order, but he found that his legs responded before his lips. His brows furrowed tightly in frustration as he attempted to make the move as nonchalant as possible. If he had failed to mask his awkward nerves, Keith made no mention of it. Lance stepped into the steamy shower without visible hesitation. It was hot, but not unbearable. In fact, it was actually really quite nice. It helped easy a bit of the tension in his muscles, though, he didn’t fully relax.

 _What the hell am I doing?_ Keith’s ostensible confidence cracked a bit when Lance moved toward the running water. He let out a silent, slightly uneasy breath. Lance was the _last_ person he wanted to yank through that door. (Well, maybe not the _last_ person, but he sure as shit didn’t think that was ever a possibility.) He cursed himself further over forgetting to lock his room. He had become so frustrated over the match and the images of McClain in his head he had forgotten his due diligence and now, he secret was known to the one person he hoped would never find out. How else was he supposed to handle this? But even then, what the hell was he _doing;_ nevermind having fantasies about him, Keith was borderline dominating him. The height of his passions was probably a major assault to his better judgement, but he couldn’t turn back _now._ Keith took a deep breath and steeled himself again before returning to the shower.

When he did, he saw Lance’s wet form in front of him. It was almost exactly the way he had pictured in his mind, only he looked a bit more sculpted than he first thought. His back was certainly more defined than he imagined. His long legs, thighs and – _Stop._ _Just stop._ He was afraid of getting way too far ahead of himself. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist. He felt McClain tense as he did. He was warm. Standing out of the shower soaking wet chilled Keith just a bit and Lance’s body under the hot water felt incredibly good. All of it did. His hands shifted up Lance’s torso, feeling every line and definition it had to offer. They slid effortlessly to his chest and caressed him heavily, following the line of his sternum and curve of his shoulders. He heard Lance sigh as he shifted against his fingers and he glanced up at him. His eyes were closed. For a moment, Keith considered stopping. If he was forcing Lance into something he really didn’t want he wasn’t going to keep it up. But he never said anything. If Lance wanted him to stop, he never spoke a word. Before he could analyze any further, a hand slipped over one of his and edged it lower. The fingers of his left hand grazed over a bit of flesh that hardened at the attention and Keith took the hint. He traced and pinched, gently twisting, and as he rolled it between his fingers Lance arched against him drawing in a slow breath. Keith smiled and turned his head to brush his lips against his ear.

In his mind, Lance was scrambling. He was naked, in Keith’s shower, _with_ Keith. How did a bet he won turn out so twisted so fast? And the biggest twist was that it was _his fault_! Chasing after Keith threw him into a rabbit hole he never intended to find. But all the same, he wasn’t hating it. His excited compliance made that _abundantly_ clear. He was honestly a little afraid of where it all would go, but he didn’t want it to stop. Keith’s touches left prickling trails on his skin and he wanted more of it. Behind shut lids he recalled the curious thoughts he had listening to Keith’s voice on the other side of the door, the sounds still echoing in his mind as he wondered what could bring his own voice to make those noises. He felt goosebumps on his skin at the touch to his ear. Lance found himself liking the sensation and leaning into it, wondering why he never noticed how soft Keith’s lips were.

That kiss. It was that kiss that had him. It tasted exactly like Keith; which was odd for Lance to realize, but it was actually the perfect way to describe it. Clearly, it was angry, like Keith. But after the initial surprise, it softened, like Keith. The more that followed, the sweeter they became, like Keith. After the first few, the more Lance wanted. Like Keith. Adding to that, the focus below his waist only heightened the entire experience and solidified in his mind that he wanted Keith. Even before he fully realized it on his own. His beauty. His skill. The fire in his soul. He wanted it all. Even he kindness in his heart that he tried so hard to bury with solitude and aloofness. Lance realized then, just how much attention he actually paid to Keith. Turns out, it was quite a bit. His eyes fluttered when he heard his name whispered into the shell of his ear. That was the final pin. Lance was all in.

“Keith…” He answered as he craned his head back, reaching into the dark mop of hair. Keith was surprised at the sudden response but obliged with a heated kiss. McClain could feel Keith’s free hand sliding down his side and over the front of his hip and thigh. It made his skin tingle. The other hand, he guided across the expanse of his chest. The tender feel of Keith’s touches sent a shiver down his spine and he had to break free of the kiss for a quaking breath. After a silent moment between them, soap-slicked fingers slipped around his moistened hips and Lance swallowed thickly. As he felt a tease over his nipples, he also felt other fingers cup him beneath his erection. He grabbed the lower wrist lightly and it hesitated only a moment before squeezing with a gentle pressure. It coaxed a moan out of him and he failed to stop another.

Keith stepped closer as he began working at McClain, sandwiching his own heat between their wet bodies. His lips brushed against a lobe again before his licked at the water dangling there. Slowly. Afterward, he took it in his mouth, suckling at it a moment before he trailed concise, deliberate kisses along the gentle curve of Lance’s neck.

“…Mnh…” It felt good. It all felt so good. Lance sighed lightly when he felt Keith’s lips against him. His head reactively tilted, inviting Keith further and he reached into his partner’s dark hair, unintentionally clasping into strands. His eyes closed again and he moaned as his lower hand slid from Keith’s wrist over his fingers, not leading but guiding his movements to places that sparked inside him when touched.

“…Keith…” his voice was quiet and airy; his mind was more focused on the foreign appendages against him. The call was instinctual. The movements were smooth and slick due to the gel soap Keith had applied earlier. As he worked it spread around him with his hands. Keith had grasped at his length, sliding along it a miniscule number of times, earning a shiver and a small whimper from Lance’s lips. Keith smirked to himself as he explored his stomach and played further at his chest.

McClain writhed with the movement of Keith’s hands, enjoying every sensation more than he ever imagined he could. His nerves fired everywhere he touched and he wanted more. He called for Keith again, turning his face toward the fellow paladin only catching a hazy glimpse of him through heavy-lidded eyes before feeling a deep kiss. Lance’s own tongue came into play this time, hearing Keith respond directly. This wasn’t at all what he had pictured while outside this room, but he didn’t want it to stop. It was indescribable.

Keith reached for Lance’s hips and pulled them against the front of him. Lance understood the message clearly. He hadn’t thought that far ahead. Lance’s brows furrowed as he prepared himself mentally. His hands moved over Keith’s at his hips for a moment before he took placed them on the glass. He couldn’t argue after all of this, right? Besides, even as nervous as he was about it, he trusted Keith. He trusted him with his life completely, trusting him with his body would be no different.

Keith was sure to be generous with the shower gel this time, not that he was slack with it the first time. He caressed Lance’s supple flesh of his backside and could feel the muscles tense. He was patient with him and allowed him time to relax against the touch, the heat of the shower helping curtail the amount of time. Once he felt Lance accept that, he slipped a finger below, playing carefully at his entrance, watching as McClain’s back shuddered. Lance took in a deep breath and sighed heavily. Keith proceeded. It took time, but Lance accepted him and he watched closely as the dark skin shifted and glistened in the water.

This all had to be a seriously detailed shower fantasy. There was no way that Keith was really in the middle of this with Lance right now. He had some vivid dreams, but none as detailed as this. Lance was so soft and lithe and so… sexy. And hearing his own name from those lips. It was nearly too much. He wanted so much to look into his blue eyes and see their true vividness in the midst of it all. But if that was ever going to happen, it wasn’t now. This was what was most important. He would sacrifice every aspect of his perfect sexual fantasy if it meant McClain’s comfort. He wasn’t a fool. And, truth be told, he cared. Deeply. He always had. Perhaps a bit more than Lance could appreciate.

Several minutes and added fingers later, Lance shook his head. “J-just… get it over with.” The whole process was driving him crazy. It was a strange feeling, but good at the same time. He wanted Keith, but dreaded it too. The longer it took, the more it played with his mind and he was starting to worry he would lose his nerve after all this time and the whole moment would be lost between them.

Keith made no argument, he wanted it the first moment he saw Lance drenched in front of him. If Lance felt ready, he wouldn’t wait. After a lather for good measure, he pressed against him and eased in gently. Lance’s body reacted to the penetration with a quick arch. Carefully, he continued, eyeing his partner’s movements and reactions intently. He could hear McClain groaning through biting his lip. After a moment more, he was in completely. He could feel walls twitching and contracting around him. He was tight but, God, he felt good. Keith dragged a hand up his spine and caressed the back of his neck encouragingly. But before he could whisper words of encouragement, Lance moved. Keith flinched and his other hand went to rest on McClain’s hip.

“N-nnmh..” It hurt for a moment, but then it was just slightly uncomfortable. The motion helped, he found, and Lance began to start the rhythm on his own. Murmurs spilled from his lips as he felt Keith slip back in with a roll of his waist. “Fuck…” He moved to repeat the process but soon found the motions weren’t his doing. Keith shifted his own hips as he pulled Lance against him. “Ah.. Ahn..” That felt even better. Lance stood again and Keith reached to clutch his shoulders, pulling him closer, his motions unyielding. Both voices beginning to sound amongst the beating water. Lance reached for Keith’s hand and wrapped it around his length. Slick with soap, Keith’s strokes were fluid and overwhelming. In moments, Lance was practically at edge. “K-keith… I-I’m..”  The response was harder, faster strokes and Lance couldn’t hold back any longer. The tension of his release in a thick moan clamped around Keith and he was not long behind in his own climax.

Keith had buried his face in Lance’s back and Lance’s head lolled back over it. Keith felt he needed to apologize for coming inside of him, he just wasn’t quite sure how to go about it. “Lance…” He huffed. He couldn’t find any more voice than that. He was drained physically and emotionally. Strange how much of a difference the real thing made.

Not long afterward, Keith had gone to dry off and Lance stayed to take a proper shower. What was next? How was he supposed to act around Lance now? He gathered Lance’s clothes off the floor of the bathroom, bringing his shirt up and taking a deep breath. He loved the way Lance smelled. It was difficult sometimes, when they were standing so close together, to keep his composure. He glanced over to the shadow of Lance rubbing shampoo into his hair. How would he be able to control himself now that he knew the feel of really being with McClain? Keith sighed deeply and left Lance to himself, folding the garments and leaving them on the dresser near the bathroom door. He ran his fingers through his freshly dried hair and carried his dark cloud of thoughts and worries to bed. He just needed a moment to think. He would dress in a bit. Keith plopped onto the mattress and rolled onto his side, staring at the door. Would he just leave? Would he even _say_ anything? After all the time to himself, would he decide he was angry over the whole thing? Keith closed his eyes just to think for a moment about how he could possibly answer those questions.

Keith felt the bed shift and his eyes flew open, finding Lance laid on his side next to him and just as dressed. This really had to just be another dream… Lance sighed deeply once he settled, his cerulean eyes locked on Keith’s dark pools. This couldn’t be real. Keith reached for Lance’s face and found that desirable smirk dance across McClain’s lips. Keith shifted closer and kissed him. Lance returned several, each deeper than the last. His arm gliding lightly over Keith’s waist. Keith nosed at Lance when they broke apart with the smallest hint of a smile.

“Twenty six.”

“What?” Lance blinked at Keith.

“Twenty six. We’re even.” He wasn’t going to cut his hair.

Lance stopped himself before he rebuked. Keith was going to use this as a tally to his count? McClain considered for a moment before he shoved Keith back.

“What are you doing?” Keith asked as he propped up onto his elbows, just before Lance yanked the towel around his waist off.

He moved between Keith’s legs and looked at up at him matter-of-factly. “Going for twenty seven.”

Before Keith could argue, Lance’s head dipped and Keith’s back arched dramatically with a throaty moan.

Lance’s round began.

**Author's Note:**

>   * [Tumblr](https://crystalsilhouette.tumblr.com/)
>   * [FF.Net](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/73584/)
> 



End file.
